


"Seven, I-"

by imimmortalagain



Series: Love: The Right Word To Describe It [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Late night snacks, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: They both went back to eating their food in silence. Every so often they would steal a glance at each other, but the glances were quick. It wasn’t long enough to actually take in the breathtaking details, the way Seven’s hair was perfect. The way her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. The way of everything. Kathryn couldn’t get over the perfection. She stole another glance, but this time Seven was looking up and their eyes locked.





	"Seven, I-"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to add to the experience listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4povfmX144&index=6&list=PL-50tG3qAeFtzdlpVKEoVtW176m4g-Xz6
> 
> Also leave comments if you want me to write more. It's easier to sit down and write if you know someone appreciates what you're doing.

Kathryn strolled the halls of the Voyager, it was night time and most were asleep, giving her the perfect chance to clear her mind. 

As she walked the halls, her hand trailed over the wall as if to keep her from losing her balance. She walked relaxed, she wasn’t walking with her typical ‘I’m in charge’ posture, instead it was something more of fear and exhaustion. Her hair wasn’t in it’s French Twist, currently it was down and free. She looked disheveled. 

Finally she came across her destination, the mess hall. She walked up to the door and it slid open. She walked in, too tired to realize she wasn’t the only one who wanted a late night snack. She walked over to the replicator, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. 

Seven of Nine decided that if the captain was tired enough to not notice another person that she was too tired to engage socially with another person and therefor wanted to be left alone. So she continued on eating, keeping the amount of glances at Kathryn to the minimum. 

Kathryn span on her heel with a plate of pancakes. Where the craving for pancakes had come from, she had no idea, but it sure was delicious. 

“Seven!” Kathryn exclaimed, shocked to see her there, so shocked she nearly dropped her tray. 

“Captain.” Seven replied. 

“We’re off duty, Seven, call me Kathryn.” She said through gasps. Seven nodded, as Kathryn sat down across from her. 

Kathryn didn’t let it show, but this wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to be perfectly alone. Well, actually she wouldn’t have minded company from anyone else. She couldn’t clear her mind with Seven around. If anything, her mind became  _ more _ clouded around her. But she was the captain. She can’t go developing those types of feelings towards a member of the crew. 

“So,” Kathryn said after a bite, “Can’t sleep?” 

“Yes. I left my regeneration cycle prematurely, however, I do not know the cause.” Kathryn nodded along. 

“I have had trouble sleep recently, as well.” She took another bite out of her pancakes.  

They sat in awkward silence, each focusing on their own food. 

“What are you ingesting?” Seven asked, giving in to the need to be social. 

“It’s a popular breakfast on Earth, they’re called pancakes.” Kathryn explained in between bites, “I take it you’re eating your nutritional supplements.  

“Correct.” Seven said, taking another bite of the supplement. 

They both went back to eating their food in silence. Every so often they would steal a glance at each other, but the glances were quick. It wasn’t long enough to actually take in the breathtaking details, the way Seven’s hair was perfect. The way her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. The way of everything. Kathryn couldn’t get over the perfection. She stole another glance, but this time Seven was looking up and their eyes locked. 

Kathryn lost her breath and her heart raced. She felt her stomach drop. 

“Cap-Kathryn,” Seven corrected herself, “Are you alright?” Seven asked, obviously noticing the drastic change in Kathryn’s demeanor. 

Kathryn’s face only got redder when Seven asked. 

“I’ve been feeling a little under the weather lately.” Kathryn lied. Well, it wasn’t entirely a lie, she had been feeling down, but that wasn’t the cause of her drastic change of demeanor. Seven nodded. 

They finished their food in silence. 

“That was delicious.” Kathryn said. She wiped her face off with a napkin and set it down on top of the plate. She stood up, grabbing the plate. She set it down in the replicator, pressed a button and it disappeared. She walked back over to Seven. Their eyes met again and this time it was longer. 

“Seven, I-” Kathryn said, but she ditched the attempt to explain anything. Instead she let her hand move to the back of Seven’s neck. She pulled her in for a kiss. Seven’s eyes widened in shock, but she fell into the kiss, closing her eyes. Seven’s hand found its place on Kathryn’s forearm, she wasn’t sure exactly where it went. 

The kiss was over quickly. Kathryn pulled away and Seven’s eyes jumped open, not sure exactly what she was feeling. 

“I… um-” Kathryn tried to say, but instead she turned on her heel and left Seven alone in the mess hall. 

 

Kathryn didn’t get any sleep that night. She couldn’t think straight. She couldn’t think. She kept reliving the moment in painful slow motion. The way their lips moved together, the way Seven’s hand rested on her arm. The way it was so blissful for a few seconds before reality hit. 

She was sitting in her quarters, laying face first on her bed. 

“I am such an idiot.” She sighs. She hated feeling so sorry for herself, but anything was better than sobbing at three A.M.. She sighed again. And again. Letting the weight of what she did this morning fully press down on her. She, Captain Kathryn Janeway, kissed Seven of Nine. She buried her face in a pillow and internally screamed. 

Her door rang out, letting her know someone wanted to enter. She jumped up and walked to the middle of the room. Adjusting her shirt and tidying up her hair. With one last curt yank at the bottom of her shirt she was ready, “Enter.” She took in a deep breath as she saw Seven of Nine enter.

“Seven.” Kathryn breathed out, as the door shut behind Seven. Seven didn’t say anything, instead she walked up to Kathryn, placing a hand on the back of her neck pulling Kathryn into a kiss. It wasn’t quick or soft like this morning’s one. No, it was passionate. Both eyes were closed and Kathryn leaned into Seven. Their lips moved passionately together and they could feel the electricity. When Kathryn needed air they pulled back from each other. But words weren’t exchanged, no Kathryn’s hands found their way up to the sides of Seven’s face pulling her in for another even more passionate kiss. Kathryn could feel the metal of Seven’s hand on her neck. She stepped forward, pressing their bodies together, all she wanted to do was to be closer to her. 

Too soon was the kiss over. They needed air. Kathryn would’ve given up air to kiss her for a second longer, but she couldn’t control the natural instinct to get air. They kept their eyes closed when they pulled apart. But they didn’t move, not wanting to leave from each other’s presence.


End file.
